


A New Adam

by Face_Waffles



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: After self a self hate beating, Brotherly Love, Different William, I am unsure its point, I am unsure what I am doing, Well Kind of a different William, but not Victor's brother William, kinda sad, kinda to really sad, not to self though, this is just really emotional short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_Waffles/pseuds/Face_Waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Victor follows through with making the second Creation but he makes a mistake. The second creation is male, not female as originally planned and hoped. Victor will not make another now that his quota is filled and leaves the Creation to figure out who he is and what it means to love. (Basically just the Creation musing over his own self hatred).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adam

“This is the finished daemon you requested,” Victor’s face curdled into a sour grin. His hand gestured to the confused being that was strapped to a table. “Now that _that_ is finished, I request a leave. You have what you want you will leave me, and my family, alone for good. In fact you will leave _humanity_  alone for the rest of your hideous life.” Victor sneered at the Creation. The Creation had no response. The pain of humanity’s hatred of him had already numbed him to any other pain- even when inflicted  by his creator.

Something else, however, caught the Creation off guard. The new being did not have the correct form of a female. Neither did it have long hair.

“Quite an odd style for a woman- even of one like me…” His sentence trailed leaving the hints of an unspoken question.

“A woman?” A harsh pained laugh was forced through Victor’s teeth. “This is not a woman, you asked for a man to share your pain. Only a another man of an equally gruesome appearance would be able to share your pain. Your words exact.”

“No, I don’t understand,” The Creation blinked rapidly. “I asked for a _female_ to share my pain with. I wished for the affection of a _female_ companion!” His voice had grown deeply shrill- a very odd and impossible sound.

“Well even if you did say what you didn’t I am not for all of heaven or hell making another. I have done my duty- that it isn’t to your liking is not my fault. I no longer ‘request’ a leave. I am leaving. Deal with this one on your own.” The words flew to quickly to turn back, and as did Victor. Out the door and gone before the Creation could blink.

Victor _had_ done as he requested even if the being wasn’t of the correct sex. And so he thought. He would leave Victor alone from now on as he had promised. The anguish and pain he had watched Victor combat during the process of creating the second being was like watching his own struggle of looking for acceptance. It was one he could not wish upon anyone, even those that had tried to burn him.

No worries. He closed the front door and began to unstrap the new being from the table he had laid on throughout his structural years. When untied the being only sat up and watched The Creation with his head lightly tipped. It was recognizable you see- the same tip of thought and wanting to understand but not knowing how to formulate the ideas.

He hated it. That face was very much like his own and it was hideous. Before he could stop himself the anger he had received from those who hated him was released on the innocent who didn’t understand. The new creation fell to floor in fear, and The Creation followed him. He hit and kicked and punched. But more importantly he didn’t stop. He didn’t stop when the smaller creation went limp, or when the blood began to flow at an alarming rate.

He stopped when he could no longer feel his lungs from the screaming he hadn’t realized was being released. When his arms ached in the slightest, and the smaller beings eyes were closed. He stopped when he realized his own eyes hurt. He curled into himself right next to the newly bruised creation and cried- something he hadn’t done in a long time. He cried until he could no longer feel whatever soul made his being. Whatever was him was drowning in his tears and he left it there to die.

The Creation pulled the hurt other-being into his arms and cried for what he had done. The first impression he had given to the innocent being was violence. He had already made the new life’s existence his own and he vowed not to make his new companion follow his path. The first step to change was a name. He would name the smaller.

William

That would be his name. The innocent life he had taken, and he would use the name to give the original a chance at a new life. He hadn’t deserved to die, and so he would be reborn as The Creations companion as he had originally wanted, and this time the Creation would account for his mistake and take care of the innocent life the way no one had his. He would teach the one thing he had never received. He would teach this being love.


End file.
